Full of Sound and Fury
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post-ep for 6x02, "JJ". What happens between Will and JJ in the face of the events surrounding her dismissal from the Bureau. First in my "Shakespeare Series".


**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**This is the first in our new "Shakespeare Series" based of the 6x02 episode "JJ". This will be a series of post-eps related to that episode covering, hopefully each of the characters. We really hope you like it! Hold on to your hats and find out what happens between JJ and Will after the events of the 6x02 episode.**

**Please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**Full of Sound and Fury**

Tiredly trudging toward her front door, Jennifer Jareau barely resisted the urge to shove the trash can on its side as she passed it on her way up the driveway to her small condo. The small container would be the perfect object to vent her frustrations on, since there were absolutely no adequate words she could use to describe the day she'd experienced. None.

Well, that wasn't completely true, her mind rationally objected as she dug for her house keys. There were just no good words that could accurately communicate her feelings about her change in circumstance.

Her day had been, in a single identifying word, shit.

And she had a feeling it was about to get a hell of a lot worse, she thought, jamming her key in the door and violently twisting the knob.

Walking into the entryway of her home, she was immediately met with the sounds of her unhappy son making his displeasure known and a blaring television. Peering into the living room, she frowned as she spotted Will sitting in his recliner, his eyes glued to the television while their son sobbed, neglected, in his playpen.

Glaring angrily at the father of her child, JJ quickly crossed the room, picking up the baby and cuddling him to her chest. "Hey, pumpkin," she crooned against the baby's warm forehead, pressing her lips against his soft skin, "Mama's home."

"You're late. Again."

Turning at the accusation she heard in his tone, JJ leveled Will with an icy glare. "Don't start, Will. Not tonight," she demanded softly, her eyes speaking volumes as she stared at him over Henry's head, cuddling her baby tighter.

Eyes burning with anger as he slammed the recliner's leg rest to the floor, Will returned her frosty look. "Don't tell me what to do, JJ."

"Then don't pick a fight with me as soon as I walk through the door," JJ murmured, pressing a kiss to her son's head as she adjusted him in her arms. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Shocker," Will muttered under his breath. "What? Your team sent you home before you were ready to tear yourself away from them because they remembered that you have a kid and a man waiting at home, even if you didn't?"

Sighing, JJ shook her head. It was a familiar dig at her and nothing she hadn't heard from him before. But tonight, of all nights, she wasn't prepared to deal with his snide attitude. Not after everything. Not after the one place she had left as a sanctuary had been ripped away from her. "Actually," she informed him bitterly, her eyes lifting to meet his, "Yes, in a way, that's exactly what happened."

"Huh?" Will grunted from his chair. Straightening slightly as his eyes raked over her unhappy face, he cocked his head. "What're you talkin' 'bout, chère?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat as her mind tried to convince her voice to verbalize what had happened today, JJ drew in a trembling breath. "I got transferred today, Will. I'm not with the BAU anymore. The Department of Defense tagged me to work for the Pentagon," she told him miserably, her throat tightening again at the mere thought of having to give voice to the entire horrible situation.

Eyes brightening as he vaulted out of the recliner, Will grinned widely. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice excited as he all but bounced on the balls of his feet.

Staring at her smiling lover with horrified eyes, JJ nodded woodenly. "Completely serious," she whispered huskily, shifting her son in her arms.

"Fucking finally!" Will exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. "Finally you'll be getting your priorities straight and putting me above some fucking job. It's about time."

Stiffening, JJ's eyes narrowed on his elated face. Don't lose it, JJ, she coached herself sternly. Carefully putting her now docile son back down into the playpen, she handed him his stuffed bear and patted his downy head. "Give Mama just a few minutes, Baby Boy," she whispered to Henry as his blue eyes met hers. "Mama's gotta handle a few things." Standing back up, she met Will's satisfied gaze. "Kitchen," she bit out, her voice dangerously quiet. "Now."

Following JJ into the kitchen, his footsteps bouncing, Will started talking. "Look, chère, I know you ain't happy, but this is the best thing for me and..."

"Yeah, Will," JJ said, turning sharply as she stepped into the brightly lit kitchen, "I'm well aware of what this means to you. Because, after all, it's all about what makes you happy, right? Never mind that I'm being asked to give up the people that made me into the woman you fell in love with. That I'm leaving a career that I put a tremendous amount of work in...a career that satisfies me in a way that you never have."

"Wh-what?" Will faltered, his eyes widening as he started to comprehend her harshly spoken words.

"You're happy. You're happy to see me this defeated," she accused, her words coming with the force of bullets, each intended to decimate the target. "And you claim that's love?"

"JJ," Will growled defensively, holding up both hands, "we've needed a change for awhile and you know it. There's no way we can keep going like this together!"

Shaking her head as her blue eyes blazed, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the sink behind her. How? How had she never realized how truly selfish he was before now? The man in front of her couldn't have cared less how much this enforced change hurt her. Change, he'd said. Her life was nothing BUT one huge change these days.

"You're absolutely right, Will," JJ nodded gravely, her lips pressed tightly together as she wondered, again, what she had ever seen in this man.

"Thank God!" Will said, relieved, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling. "She sees the light, Lord."

"I certainly do. We can't go on like this," she agreed as her eyes glinted. "Which is why we need to split up."

Eyes dilating, Will dropped his gaze back to the woman staring at him, her eyes filled with anger. "You don't mean that," he shook his head, trying to negate the sudden icy feeling in the small kitchen.

"The hell I don't," JJ bit out. "For months, all you've done is belittle me and my choices...criticize every choice I've made...and now, when I feel like I've been shredded, you're so happy you can barely contain yourself. That isn't the kind of man I want in my life."

"JJ, it's not like that," Will denied, reaching for her.

Jerking away from him before his hands could make contact, JJ shook her head. "It's exactly like that." Gaining steam, she charged, "You knew who I was when you insisted on giving this relationship a try. I warned you that I wasn't going to give up my career to be your future wife and Henry's mother. And I think that what you hated was the fact that I could do both. You wanted me to be reliant on you. But I wasn't. And you couldn't stand it. And you've spent months trying to make me choose. And, today, by a twist of fate, you got your way."

"You aren't looking at the positives, JJ," Will objected, attempting his version of reasoning.

"What? Like the fact that now I can be home every night to serve you dinner?" JJ spat, her eyes narrowing tightly. "Not fucking likely."

"Why is it wrong for me to want you to want ME?" Will yelled, throwing up both hands in exasperation.

"It isn't," JJ said sadly, her shoulders straightening as she frowned. " The problem was in the fact that you wanted me to want you to the exclusion of everything else I'd worked to build in my life. And now, the cold, hard truth is that I don't want you at all anymore. Period."

"W-what?" Will gasped, almost taking a step backwards at the sudden implications.

"I tired of trying, Will. And I refuse to try and make a life with a man that would find joy in my pain. You wanted me to change for you. Mission accomplished," she said softly. "I have changed. And now, I'm taking control of my life."

"You selfish bitch," Will hissed, his eyes narrowing as he glared down at her. "I gave up my life to come here..."

"And you made that decision. I never asked you to do it, Will," JJ shrugged, cutting him off, well aware of his mercurial change in temper. "But I am telling you that we're through. I'm starting my life over again with more than just a career change. And this time," she said, pausing for effect, "I'm doing things the way I want. And that begins with ending what was a bad idea from the start."

"You can't," he whispered, shaking his sandy head.

"I already have," she countered decisively. "You'll always be Henry's father and we'll always be connected. But any hope you and I had for a future together, is gone. That light went out tonight."

"You're going to regret this, JJ. When you've had time to think and..."

"I'm going to feel exactly the same way, Will," JJ said firmly, knowing in her heart that she was making the perfect decision. "I'm through living with regret. That's another thing that changed tonight. I'm going to create the best life I can for myself and my son. You can choose to be involved in his life or not. But, you and I...we're done."

Staring into her resolved eyes, Will felt his heart sink. It was all for nothing. I didn't gain a thing here, he thought sadly. "JJ, I'm sorry," he whispered, desperately hoping he could salvage what he'd managed to destroy with hasty words and thoughtless actions.

"I am, too, Will. But that doesn't change a thing," JJ replied softly, holding tightly to the ground that she had fought hard to gain. "You need to go now. We can work out a time for you to come by and get your things."

"You're sure?" Will asked weakly, his heart slowly accepting that this battle had been lost.

"I'm positive," JJ nodded, finally sure of herself for the first time in a long, long while. And that feeling gave her the confidence to continue moving forward.

"Okay," he nodded, digging his keys out of his pocket. "But if you change your mind..."

"I won't," JJ declared evenly. Watching him bob his head once, her eyes closed as she heard his footsteps echo down the hallway and the front door close firmly behind him.

Opening her eyes, JJ quickly made her way back into the living room, her eyes softening on the one good thing to have been produced by her relationship with William LaMontagne.

Picking her baby up and holding the one constant she had left in her life close, JJ whispered, to herself and to her son, "It's a brand new day, little guy. A new beginning. But we've got each other and we're going to be fine."

And they would be. Together.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


End file.
